


Muse

by theSarcasticFairy



Series: Muse [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSarcasticFairy/pseuds/theSarcasticFairy
Summary: Drabbles featuring Artistic!MC and her contemplation of Zen's beauty





	1. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artistic!MC contemplates her thoughts on Zen while he sleeps.

She'd be lying if she said that the first thing that struck her heart wasn't his beauty. But what really held her captive was his passion. The fire in his belly that glowed through his skin. He'd lose himself in it and let loose his naked soul for the world to see. She was imprisoned in his eyes, the way they shone so bright when he was up on stage. And the way they smoldered darkly when they looked at her.

She often tried to catch his flames, but his exuberance always burned through the canvas and left his portrait empty in comparison.

She liked him best in moments like this, of peaceful stillness, letting her appreciate the aesthetic of it all.

He looked a little worn, shadows splashed beneath his eyes like ink stains from hours of work. An almost melancholic beauty. The pale morning light filtered through the window to touch him, turning his hair to spun silver that cascaded down his body. His lashes fluttered gently in sleep, like crescents of frost upon his cheeks.

His skin was like alabaster, its translucence bright as if lit from within. So flawless. An ethereal creature come floating down from the stars to lie tangled in her sheets.

Yet she thought it so beautiful, when his skin bloomed to colour under her lips, his body stippled with petals from her kisses.

She could worship him everyday.

The pencil lay forgotten between her fingertips.

She was so lost in him.

'Babe?' a husky voice rippled through the silence, as if to remind her that he was really there.  
She smiled then, and drew the curve of his lip as he looked at her through lidded eyes, lashes entwined and forming a cage for the light to play through.

'Shh go to sleep.'

He let out a soft sigh, mingling so naturally with the quiet scratch of graphite against paper.


	2. Watercolour

She painted him, in washes of grey and pearly white, his hair like wafts of cigarette smoke at midnight.  

 

She took her time with it, adding layer after layer of pastel colour. Tints of lilac and lavender and ice blue and cherry blossom pink. His skin so pale yet iridescent.

 

Velvety bristles glided along damp paper, like his fingers trailing shapes along her skin, both leaving blushing colour in their wake.  

 

There was always something surreal about his appearance and she tried to catch the softness of him with muted tones.

  

She sighed as she saw it coming to life before her, pigments swirling in water, like the afterimage of him that danced in her mind. 

 

Amidst the subtle gradation of mellow rose quarts and topaz and aquamarine that made the painted surface of his skin opalescent, were two pools of the deepest scarlet rose. A contrast so strong, like his eyes of ruby passion that captured her very heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cringeeeee so much cringeeeeeee
> 
>  
> 
> shameless self-insert? well kind of >_>'


End file.
